Reaper
by KakashiFanGirl1621
Summary: what happens when Naruto has a sister that falls for Kakashi? can she overcome the past and let herself break the most sacred shinobi rule of all? can she follow her heart instead of her head? find out. Kakashioc
1. intro

**Name:** Uzumaki Mizu

**Rank: **ANBU in skill and knowledge but never joined them

**Family: **Naruto

**Age: **24

**Looks:** midnight blue hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes, she has cat like eyes as in they are slit, very pale, her canines are very sharp and her lips are always a midnight blue color, she had slight claws the are the deep red color of blood.

**Personality/History: **she is very motherly and protective of her brother. Not too protective but still enough to kill for him. She was on Kakashi's team when they were Genin. She specialized in seduction or being a siren for a while after Rin and Obito died and Kakashi went off to the ANBU leaving her alone with her baby brother to care for. Her mother left after her father died and said that Naruto was her responsibility. She took it with a smiled and took him to the funeral. She cried but knew that there was no reason for her to dwell when she had a young brother/son to care for. So she took care of him and ignored the comments about her and her son. And she is still a virgin.


	2. Naruto!

_**Chapter 1: Naruto!!!!!**_

Mizu smiled as she sat in the forest. She had just returned from a mission and felt the need to rest. Naruto was meeting his sensei now so she had time before she had to go back to the apartment. "SHUT UP

NARUTO!!!!" I fell out of the tree and smiled to myself. Even in the forest he seemed to lead trouble to me. "who is that?" I sat up and rubbed my back. "MOM!?!?!" I turned to Naruto and saw him tied to a stump

with no lunch. I smiled at him. "Hi honey." he just gaped at me. "Oh don't worry dear I will leave you and your friends to play. But let me guess before I go… Kakashi?" he nodded vigorously as I smiled and poofed

to where Kakashi was. "Same old test?" he jumped and looked at me. I looked to the book in his hands and sighed. "and still a perv." he held up his finger and did the whole scary thing to my son and his

teammates. I walked out and stood next to him. "you finally passed some. I'm proud of you." he looked at me. "so… mom?" I smiled and nodded. "big sister but you wouldn't know that would you?" he stared at

me then smiled. "well a lot happened when I was an ANBU didn't there?" I nodded as Naruto skipped off to ramen. "A lot." he sighed.

_**Mizu's POV**_

"Mom how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" I turned to Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and I. "We were on a team when we were young. He used to pick on me during our academy days too. I

hated him and could have died when I found out that he was on my team." they all laughed and then smiled. "Did you ever crush on one of your fellow ninja?!?!" Sakura asked me with a hopeful smiled. I felt my

smile falter. "Oh I did, but he is long out of my reach." she cocked her head in confusion. "What was his name? It's ok it you don't want to tell me I understand." I smiled and looked at her. "His name… was…

Uchiha Obito." Sasuke looked at me in surprise. "I am just grateful that he didn't live to see the death of his clan." I looked down and sighed. "He….died?" Sakura whispered the last part. "I was a little older than

you when he was murdered by enemy ninja." she shook a little. I reached across the table and patted her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. He was one of my best friends, along with Kakashi. It is something that you

are too young to grasp as of yet. Death is a hard thing to accept." she nodded and I waved goodbye to them. Not wanting to chat anymore I wanted to go for a walk. I walked to the memorial and sat with my

hands in a simple clasp. "Obi..to." "why do you have to keep calling me?" I smiled and turned to my ghostly friend.

"well you are the one that I go to when I am in trouble. Sorry for bothering you." he nodded and gave me a crooked smiled. "well at least you don't annoy me when you summon me. I still haven't figured it out

yet." I smiled sadly at him. "I told you my family history after you died and I have been keeping you informed with what goes on with the village." He nodded and looked at the village. "I should go. You can

question me later." I nodded and he gave me a small hug then he vanished. I returned home to find Naruto on the couch. He must have been waiting for me. After I tucked him into bed I shut his door and went

to the kitchen. "Are you ok?" I looked to the window to find Kakashi sitting in the window sill looking at me. "I'm alright I guess. Its just hard to remember that day. Remember that our teammates were killed and

I was helpless to save them." he sighed and sat on the couch. "I never knew that you were crushing on Obito." I smiled. "Well it was just a love line." I sighed and sat next to him. "What do you mean?" I smiled

and giggled. "I liked Obito, Obito liked Rin and Rin liked you while you were one of my best friends and you didn't crush on anyone." he laughed at me and sighed. He waved goodbye as I lay in front of the TV. A

small sigh escaped me as I turned off the TV and thought about the past…..

_**I sat under a tree waiting for naruto to get out of school. I winced as I felt blood drip to the ground from my wounds. "mom!!! Are you ok?!?!!?" I smiled weakly at him and stood up to grab his hand. "I just need to go to the hospital quickly honey. I just got a little hurt on my mission." he hurried me along to the hospital and had me check in. he waited very patiently for me. I looked at him and smiled. "You wait here for me ok Naruto? I will only take a little bit." he nodded and I gave him a kiss. "Hello Mizu." I smiled at my nurse and sat on the table. We sat in silence while she treated me. When I stood and made my way to the door she stopped me. "You cant protect him from himself forever you know." I looked at the ground and then glared at the nurse. "I don't need your help in how I choose to raise my son. thank you for the treatment." I walked out and gently grabbed Naruto's hand and sighed as we walked out. "no one is nice to you because of me." I stopped and looked down at Naruto. "that isn't true." he looked at me. "you know it is mom. If you didn't have me-" I quickly knelt down. "Don't you say it!! I would rather have you than all the friends in the world. You are my son and I am your mother!!! I love you and nothing can replace that!!!!" I hugged him and allowed a few tears to fall. "Sorry mom." I nodded and we went home.**_

I sighed and opened my eyes. A small bird sat on the window sill. I got up and took the note from its leg. 'Mizu, I would hope that you are well. I would like to talk with you after all these years. Please come to

the mist village and talk to me. Love your mother,' I dropped the letter and glared at it. She didn't know what she did when she left us. She didn't deserve a second chance. I noticed that It was daybreak and

sighed. I slept without knowing it. "mom I gotta go!!!!" I smiled at Naruto. "ok dear. See you later." he nodded and gave me a small quick kiss then ran out the door.

**Later that day**

I sat on the couch drinking my tea when a small hawk came to me. I poofed myself to the Hokage's office. I frowned at Naruto in all his naked female glory. That must have been why I was summoned. "Uzumaki

Naruto you break that jutsu or no ramen for a month!!!!!!!!!" he fell over and turned to me. "Mom what are you doing here!?!?!" I frowned and stood in front of him with my arms crossed.


End file.
